Naruto's strange dreams
by shinkan neko85
Summary: Naruto has a very strange dream........
1. Chapter 1

Hi Can't... resist... urge...to... o-kay, heres an idea and a sample of my current writing skills. Please realise that this has NOTHING to do with my real story I'm working on...

Roars filled the air as rancid fumes engulfed the skies. Horrid shrieks of pain pound the great hero's ears as in a view screen a giant block arm slams into a moster gorgon like a battering ram.

"Look out, The monsters going to attack" a dark haired boy cried in fear a fellow light haired girl screamed, ducking under the desk panel. The thing's head came to life as a flood of snakes reached for the brave's head.

"I SEE IT" Mighty hero was undaunted as he nimbly had his monster mecha dodge the attack.

"BAKA, This monster is no match for ME" As the blonde boy said this, his mecha drew forth a gigantic sword. The monster screamed in dismay while tryng to disentangle itself from the mecha. But it was futile.

The sword was plunged into the monsters chest and it exploded in a giant display of fireworks. In the distance, the villagers of kohana were heard cheering. "

You did it Naruto!!!!" the girl squealed as she flung herself around the blonde boy.

"Yeah Naruto, you really saved the day..." The dark haired kid sighed with a slight smile. He turned his head sideways, trying to look cool

. "Awwww, it was nothing guys" Naruto said "It's all in a day's work" The panel flashed red and the view screen came up.

A sour looking old man sqinted in the screen and smiled. "good work team seven" Then he frowned "But I'm afraid there's still trouble, Kakashi has been ambushed and has been captured by the enemy. There is no other team available. Can you save him?"

"Of course we can!!!! Send us the courrdinents and we'll rescue that good for nothing BAKA." The old man smirked "Hmmm, just be careful. More giant mutants and snakes were spotted in the area. Good luck ." the screen went blank.

"Now team lets move OUT" "Roger" "Right" "Go Pow-" knock... knock...

"what was that?" The dark haired boy quivered.

"It sounded like rain..." The girl replied. "Hmph. More like rocks." Naruto

Squinted in an all knowing expression. "Let's get going already!" He went over to the control panel the girl was working at. "Roger." The Mecha gave a horrible lurch and refused to move.

"What's going On?!?" Naruto cried as he lunged for the back of the chair to maintane balance. "I-I don't know! We're stuck. I can't get us free!!!" "NANE?!?!?!?" Naruto cried ...knock...knock...

"WE"RE UNDER ATTACK" The dark haired boy screamed. I swear he's useless. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother taking him... Naruto turned to The girl. "Sakura-chan, try and get us free" The girl grunted. The mecha lurch and heaved, the raining continued. "Almost free, almost there. Keep going.Al-" BAMMMM BAMMMM BAMMM BAMMMMM "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-" THUD

A blonde boy squinted in the dim lighting of a small room. "NARUTO, ARE YOU IN THERE?!?" The boy grimaced at the shouting. "yeah, yeah...coming" The boy disentangeled himself from the bed sheets that had held him fast to the bed until he had fallen on the floor. He pulled himself off the floor craddling his head as he went to the door. He sighed and braced himself as he pulled open the door.

Two pretty girls greeted his sight. The both looked exactly alike except one had icy pink hair and the other had more of a icy green color. And one had a smile on her face and the other a glare that said he was the prince zombie of the dead. If only she could think of him like she did in his dream.

"ha ha ... Hi Sakura-chan..." the boy smiled guiltly "What were you doing in there? Sleeping the festival away?" "Ah... somethin 'bout power rangers..." The boy rubbed his eyes. Suddenly the light came on."Holy CRAP! DID I MISS IT??????" The boy screamed.

"Tch.. no, Kana wanted to stop by and give you this." The pink tinged girl turned to the other quieter one. Sakura ripped the bag from her twin who had been guarding it with shaking hands. And gave a look of disgust as she shoved it at the boy's chest.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he sniffed it. The bag was bulging and crisp spicy scents filled the air..

"Duhh Breakfast, Kana and I made it" "ahhhh, thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto ripped into the bag and pulled out a fat spicy dumpling. As Sakura turned to leave. Kana stood there stuttering and staring at Naruto. Naruto oblivious, jammed the way too big dumpling in his mouth and juices poured down the sides of his mouth. He proceeded to wipe these off with his sleeve.

"OOOHH, Come On" Sakura grabbed Kana and headed for the exit.

"Bumff Scokkk-Ban" Naruto Called through bits of dumpling. Sakura kept going without a change in pace. "AAHh...S-S-See you at the festival" Kana burst out in a rush. And the girls disappeared behind the stairs.

The festival... Oh, yeah. Better go get dressed. Naruto licked bits of dumpling off his hand as he went inside. The door shut and all was quiet... for the moment.

:::::::::::::::::::: Sigh it needs work but here you go...Tell me what you think...

Kana is my own the rest is... well you know


	2. New friends? Maybe

Naruto had changed his clothes and was heading to the festival, _"Thank kami, that it's the new years festival and not the kyuubi festival, if it was I would be as far from the village as possible"_

Looking up Naruto could see Sakura and Kana standing and talking with a younger boy around the age of 11 and an older girl about 15 years old. Naruto could not stop the huge grin that came to his face as he remembered his first encounter with the three Taiyo Siblings.

--Flashback--

Naruto had been talking with Tsunade when the doors to the Hokage office slammed open, a girl with hair like a fiery sunset came storming in while yelling at the two shinobi guards. "I do not care if your Hokage office is closed, My siblings and I have traveled a long way and I well not wait for tomorrow to talk to her"

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly and narrowed her eyes sending the guards a very nasty glare

"What is going on here, and who are you" Tsunade said while pointing at the girl

The girl composed herself in a self-important superior manner.

"Lady Hokage, I bring Greetings from My Father, Kiraku Yasashii the High Priest of the village Taiyo, and one of the ruling elders. He has sent my brother Shukyo, my sister Kana and I, Kadori to give you an important message, regarding the sum of money that you borrowed from our village. Seeing that it has been more than six years since you acquired the money and have failed to pay it back, the elders of our grand village have a proposition for you."

A discreet cough could be heard from behind her, no doubt originating from one of her siblings to signal her to "sum it up". Kadori sighed in a long-suffering manner. Her siblings had no flare for the theatrical. It's all about presentation after all!

"The point of the matter, if you will please?" Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair, her head propped on one of her fists; eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Oh of course. I apologize for my siblings rude interruption."

She could feel the heat of their gazes on her back. Oh if looks could kill.

"As I was saying. We understand the situation your village is in, what with the war and all. We do not wish to further burden you with financial issues to compound upon your... political ones. We have come to a decision that we feel will be mutually beneficial."

"Which would be?" Tsunade's patience was growing thin with this girl. And she hadn't even been in her office for more than twenty minutes!

"We feel that in exchange for pardon on your greatly outstanding debts, it would be acceptable for you to take upon our young Shukyo as your medical apprentice."

Tsunade could stop herself when she heard herself saying, "That was it?"

It appeared that Kadori had something more to say, but before she could begin, her sister Kana stepped forward.

"Actually Honorable Godaime, we also request that my sister and I be allowed to reside in your village for the duration of our brother's training." Kana said very softly

Tsunade considered their offer. She knew how much she owed their village financially. Times that by six years interest... And all she had to do was put up with one more apprentice tagging along, plus his two sisters residing in the village? Not to mention the village would get three more shinobi at their disposal.

"If I agree, his training will go as I see fit. There will be No interruptions or comments by the two of you, or from your village. And all three of you will be under Konoha jurisdiction and law. You will be considered leaf shinobi and the two of you will probably be required to take on missions for our village. You do not have diplomatic immunity or ambassador status. Are these terms acceptable?"

Kadori looked back at her siblings and smiled, turning back to Tsunade Kadori said, "that would be more then acceptable."

Tsunade nodded then turned to Naruto "oy brat I want you to take those three to Iruka so that he can give them an apartment, he will know what I mean."

"Awww but baa-chan…" Naruto whined but was silenced by Tsunade's glare

"No buts and don't call me that"

End Flashback

Naruto shook his head, Kadori sure was something else, that girl could probably make even Gaara curse.

She, if it was possible, was even louder then he was. Plus, she had a attitude that made Sasuke look and sound like a pansy. That girl was just insufferable. She looks nothing like her sister, Kana.

Kana looked so much like Sakura that people started to call them twins, much to Sakura's annoyance. But other then that they really acted nothing alike, Kana was so very quiet that Naruto had to wonder if she and Hinata took the same shy girl class. And then there was Shukyo, that boy was just creepy. Shukyo, if possible, was more shy and quiet than his sister; Naruto had never even heard the boy say a word while around him. But he felt like Shukyo was always watching him with an intense manner, and thats what creeped naruto out.

Ooc...

oK OK so hears more don't get mad Naruto will get back to his weird dreams soon I just thought I would give you more insight into Kana and her sib's. More later I promise

What the siblings look like

Name:KadoriKanaShukyo

Age:151311

Hair:sunset pinklight pinkOrange

Eyes:BlueLight greenDark purple


	3. Kadori and the blue thunder cat

Kadori froze for half a second

Kadori froze for half a second. Inside, her brain was running around screaming like a high school cheerleader, flailing her arms and shaking her head. After a moment had passed, she shook her head and glared at the man she was currently being carted around by. Just before reaching the battlefield, she gathered her strength and planted both palms firmly against the guys chest; releasing said energy into a strong shove and freeing herself

"ExCUSE me?! Look buddy, I really appreciate your help and all, but I don't give those kind of rewards, OK? In case you have forgotten, we are presently on our way to stop my FRIEND from destroying the village! And I need to get to my schizophrenic Summon! Do you really think it'll help the situation if you are putting the moves on me while we arrive? I don't."

With that, she turned on her heel, stuck her nose in the air and marched off towards the battle. She arrived in time to see the giant snake go down and some freaky looking kid save himself from an impromptu make out session with the concrete. She watched, still progressing forward, as Abbadon turned towards the boy with a snarl.

**"Hey genius! Could you humans please try to remember that I'm not the bad guy here and STOP ATTACKING ME AND QUIT FREAKIN GETTING IN MY WAY?! The enemy of my enemy is my friend, remember? So next time you decide to pull a little stunt to 'help', point it in the right direction, morons!"**

Before the storm cat could turn back to her previous engagement, Kadori swiftly called out to her. Bending over slightly and bracing her hands on her knees, she plastered a big smile on her face.

"Oh Abbadon! Could you be a sweetly and come her for a moment? C'mon kitty kitty kitty."

Abbadon froze for a moment before visibly cringing.

"**Aw crap! When did the 'princess' show up? Grrr, that little human can put me back in my place. Better not piss her off. Maybe she wont notice that I was about to tear that rat boy apart?"**

Turning around, the massive cat bent her head as near to the ground in front of Kadori as she could get it.

**"Yes, Kadori?"**

Kadori clasped her hands together over her heart and batted her eyelashes. Abbadon was mentally writing her last will and testament. In a sickeningly sweet voice, Kadori practically purred sugar coated death to the demon.

"Would you be a dear and do me a favor? I need to do I little trick and it's going to leave me a bit... fatigued. Would you be a doll and support and protect my body for me in the meantime? I'm sure I can think of some way to repay you for it later."

Gritting her teeth together in a forced smile (as much as a sixty story cat can grin. it doesn't much look like a grin at that size) Abbadon forced her response to be calm and... nonlethal.

**"Of course Kadori... chan. How about my neck? Just under my horns?"**

"Oh that would be perfect ya big blue puddy tat!"

A strong, yet steady wind swirled around Kadori, lifting her up into the air and planting her on the beast's neck. She settled down behind one of Abbadon's twisted horns and busied her hands with complex seals.

"This spot will be perfect fluff bucket! Oh! I just thought I should let you know that I felt a very familiar presence on the way over here. I think we should be expecting the arrival of a certain fox demon soon."

Abbadon had been in the process of turning back around to face Shukaku when her paws unexpectedly tripped over one another and she stumbled into some building that had so far survived the battle till that point.

"Oh but what am I randomly rambling on about? It's not like you'd be concerned with the opinion of a powerful nine tail, now would you? Now stop distracting me, I have to concentrate!"

Kadori closed her eyes and began to gather her chakra, man was this move going to wipe her out!

**"Who's distracting whom?"**

"What was that?"

**"Nothing miko."**

"That's what I thought. Now, I need you to hold Shukaku still for a while."

**"How long is a while?"**

"Half an hour maybe?"

Abbadon eyed the enraged rat in front of her. He wasn't much, but a pissed of demon was still a pissed off demon. Not to mention she was adverse to touching the thing. It went against her pride as a cat. You don't fondle your food. You're supposed to catch it, torture it a while, kill it and eat it.

**"What can you do with ten minutes?"**

End of Dream

Naruto woke with a start, falling right of his bed..."_what the hell was that." _ Naruto frowned and rubbed his head. "_Why would I dream about Kadori and a giant blue thunder cat? And more importantly why were they fighting Gaara?" _

OOC: Ok it's late and the letters on the keyboard are no longer making sense... oh wait, that's right... they've never gone in alphabetical order. Silly me. We shall finish this later.

Shinkan Don't kill Gaara! I love him! Noooooo!!

Mye ... No more sake for you.

Shinkan sniffle But it's so good! And it goes great with illegally obtained pictures of Gaara... I mean sushi! Yeah, sushi!

Mye You gave my fish sake?! You monster! I'm never letting you fish sit again!

... Are you guys as confused as we are? Good. And this is where we bid you adeu!


End file.
